


I got you coffee

by UselessSidecharacter



Category: Dimension 20
Genre: Ayda remembering Figs coffee order, F/F, Just wanted to write some Figayda OK?, yes that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 21:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter
Summary: Ayda stops by Mordred Manor to see Fig.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	I got you coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wanted to post a new work so I’m not just reposting my old stuff; so I wrote this very short, not great thing just for the sake of writing.

"Hey babe!" Fig greeted her girlfriend excitedly after pulling open the front door if Mordred Manor.

"I'm not a baby but hello nonetheless" Ayda responded to which Fig rolled her eyes affectionately, "here, I brought you coffee; I believe people enjoy consuming cafene in the morning and that it makes them less irritable" after a seconds silence Ayda realized her error and rushed to correct herself. 

"Not that you are irritable without caffeine, I think you're very nice even before you have coffee, not that you could be considered unnice before-"

"Ayda." Fig cut her girlfriend off in a calming tone. 

"Sorry," Ayda said with a small smile. "Here you are" 

Ayda handed Fig a warm paper cup.

"Thanks!" Fig said, "Do you wanna come in?"

"Yes, I would enjoy that." 

They sat down on the big sofa and chatted for a while; everyone else was out so they had the house to themselves.

Fig was halfway through describing the car chase that the Bad Kids had with the Tiefling greasers in Freshman year when she took a sip of coffee and stopped, looking at it.

"Is something wrong?" Ayda prompted. "Was the drink prepared improperly?"

"No, no… it's just that I didn't know you knew my coffee order" Fig answered, with a smile on her face.

"Well I have been with you a few times when you ordered coffee, I just remembered what you said, was that weird?"

"No, no, God no. It's just that not everyone bothers to remember how someone likes their drink."

"Well I'm not everyone" Ayda frowned thoughtfully, "and you're very important to me so remembering things about you isn't that much of a bother" her face returned to it's usual expression 

"Now is this the halfling family of anarcho socialists or is it a different halfling family?"

Fig continued her story with a warm feeling inside which wasn't entirely due to the coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
